


All You Had to Do Was Stay

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Short
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Tất cả những gì anh cần làm là ở lại đây với em!" D'Arcy cầu xin Dirak. Họ yêu nhau nhưng vì chút chuyện đời mà phải xa nhau.
Relationships: D'Arcy & Sephera, D'Arcy/Quillen, Dirak/D'Arcy





	1. Chapter 1

Quá khứ luôn là những kỷ niệm ngọt ngào của đời người. Ai ai cũng có một chút hồi ức đáng nhớ, cả tác giả này cũng vậy.

Câu chuyện bắt đầu ở Athanor sau khi vừa được thành lập và cũng tại nơi đây, người dân tấp nập đi lại, ai nấy đều ra ngoài lao động xây dựng một xã hội vốn còn bao cấp cho thật phát triển.

Bấy giờ, tại một ngôi nhà nọ, có gia đình chỉ người mẹ và đứa con trai. Đứa con rất là gầy ốm lại còn nghịch ngợm nữa, trông thật đáng yêu... à mà thôi câu chuyện diễn ra như sau...

—————

Buổi sáng đẹp trời, ở một căn nhà nọ, hay nói cách khác là tại một căn nhà ấm cúng, có một cậu bé đang nô đùa trên phòng, cậu đang chuẩn bị sửa soạn, rồi tung chăn tung gối trong một căn phòng nhỏ bé.

"D'Arcy à, con đang làm gì vậy, mau xuống đây đi". Người mẹ của cậu bé gọi xuống. Cậu bé đó tên là D'Arcy. Cậu nghe được tiếng mẹ gọi.

"Dạ mẹ... con xuống đây, con chuẩn bị sắp xong rồi!". Cậu đáp lại lời của mẹ.

"Con xuống nhanh nhé!" Mẹ cậu động viên cậu. Từ trên cầu thang một cậu nhóc 8 tuổi dễ thương khuôn mặt tươi cười chạy xuống.

"Dạ, có chuyện gì mà ta phải gấp vậy hả mẹ?" D'Arcy hỏi, cậu nhìn người mẹ của mình đang sửa soạn thức ăn trong bếp.

"À, mẹ vừa nghe nói cái căn nhà kế bên có người thuê rồi, mẹ muốn sang bên đó chào hỏi họ một chút, con có muốn đi cùng không? Nghe nói họ có một người con trai đó." Mẹ D'Arcy bật cười nói.

"Đi chứ, mẹ! Hôm nay con thực sự rất là vui, vậy là kể từ bây giờ con có bạn để chơi cùng rồi!". D'Arcy miệng cười toe toét, từ nhỏ cậu sinh ra trong một cuộc đời vô cùng khó khăn tại một căn nhà tồi tàn trong Rừng nguyên sinh trước khi Athanor được hình thành toàn vẹn, cậu lớn lên trong bàn tay của mẹ và một thời gian sau, cậu di chuyển nơi ở đến tại một căn nhà ở Carano.

Năm đi học cấp 1 ở trường tiểu học Liên Quân, cậu không có bạn bè để chơi vì bạn ở trường cứ luôn xa lánh cậu. Họ đồn thổi nghĩ rằng cậu là con trai của ma pháp sư Lorion không hay có hại cho mình. Thậm chí ba mẹ của các bạn sợ mấy đứa nhỏ giỡn qua giỡn lại có ngày gặp những chuyện phiền phức nên họ cấm không cho con mình chơi với cậu, cậu thực sự cảm thấy rất buồn nhưng mà bây giờ cậu lại có bạn khác rồi hy vọng bố mẹ bạn ấy đối xử không bao giờ như những người kia.

"Nè, con cầm hộp cơm chiên này đi, để ta đi cùng ăn nhé." Mẹ D'Arcy đưa cho D'Arcy một hộp cơm đầy ảm đạm, cùng với khăn trải vệ sinh.

"Dạ mẹ, à mẹ ơi để con phụ mẹ làm công việc này."

Cậu cầm lấy rồi phụ mẹ cậu chuẩn bị một chút đồ ăn.

"Được chứ con!" Từ ngày nuôi cậu, mẹ cậu cảm thấy đỡ vất vả vì cậu quá chu đáo và ân cần, mẹ cậu cũng rất vui khi có cậu. Sau khi làm xong hết tất cả, họ chuẩn bị ra khỏi nhà.

Trên đường đi, D'Arcy trò chuyện cùng mẹ. "Mẹ ơi, cậu ấy có dễ thương không?" D'Arcy hỏi.

"Dễ thương chứ con, cậu bé đó còn cao hơn cả con, với lại khỏe mạnh hơn con nhiều đó." Mẹ D'Arcy giải thích.

"Vậy hả mẹ, con hồi hộp quá." D'Arcy đáp.

"Mình sắp đến rồi." Hai người đi một đoạn cũng đến khá nhanh vì từ đây đi không ngắn cũng không dài. Khi đến nơi, mẹ cậu gọi cửa kêu người bên trong.

"Alô, là chị đây." Mẹ cậu gọi bên trong.

"Hả, là mẹ của D'Arcy sao. Mời vào, mời vào." Một người phụ nữ bước ra và mở cửa mời hai người họ vào, cô ấy còn cười với hai mẹ con họ. Trông cô ấy quả nhiên không như bao giống người khác, cô ấy cởi mở chân thành không vì thân phận, số phận bi thảm của hai mẹ con cậu mà nói này nói nọ.

Đối với suy nghĩ của cậu thì họ thực sự quá tốt bụng nhưng mà việc quan trọng của cậu là bây giờ phải đi tìm người bạn mới đã.

D'Arcy đi xung quanh ngôi nhà của họ, ngôi nhà của họ thật là rộng và thoải mái, cậu chạy ùa vào trong để tìm người bạn mới của mình. Khi đến hành lang gần khung bếp thì cậu nghe thấy đằng sau có tiếng nước chảy, cậu chạy qua đó xem thử, cậu nhìn thấy có một bé trai khác đang đứng trước bồn rửa nghịch nước, cậu đoán được đây chắc là con của họ rồi nên chạy qua đó chào hỏi.

"Chào bạn! Cho tôi xin được làm quen với bạn nhé". D'Arcy nói, bé trai đó nghe thấy tiếng liền quay lưng lại nhìn. Cậu bé đó cũng ngạc nhiên.

"Chào bạn, cho tôi hỏi bạn là ai vậy?". Cậu bé đó hỏi D'Arcy, cậu sẵn sàng giải đáp.

"Tôi là hàng xóm mới của bạn, tôi tên là D'Arcy. Rất vui khi được gặp bạn." D'Arcy nói.

"Ồ, tôi tên Dirak. Tôi chỉ vừa mới dọn đến đây thôi. Nghe nói thế giới Athanor đã xây xong nên tôi dời về đây ở." Cậu bé đó lên là Dirak. Cậu đáp lại với D'Arcy rất nhỏ nhẹ.

"Xin chào bạn Dirak hihi, vậy sau này chúng ta làm bạn tốt của nhau có được không *cười*?" D'Arcy nói với Dirak.

"À! *cười* Tôi với bạn chỉ mới quen nhau chưa bao lâu nên tôi nghĩ chắc được thôi, mà bạn bao nhiêu tuổi vậy?" Dirak hỏi.

"Tôi 8 tuổi, còn bạn?" D'Arcy đáp.

"Vậy bạn phải gọi tôi là anh rồi, tôi 9 tuổi." Dirak ngạc nhiên trước độ tuổi chênh lệch của người mới quen đó.

"Sao lại thế chứ tôi thích bạn gọi tôi là bạn hơn." D'Arcy không đành lòng, cậu muốn giữ cách xưng hô hồi nãy.

"Nếu bạn gọi tôi như vậy thì bạn là đứa trẻ hư đốn, tôi lớn hơn tuổi bạn mà." Cậu bé Dirak nói lại.

"Được rồi, bạn gọi tôi là cậu được chưa." D'Arcy chấp nhận.

"Được rồi." Dirak thông cảm cho tình hình hiện tại.

Câu chuyện của họ cứ thế mà bắt đầu, ngày nào cũng cùng nhau đi chơi, cùng nhau thả diều, dọc cát, bắn bi, có hôm còn ăn chung, tắm chung, ngủ chung nữa, cuộc sống lúc đó của D'Arcy lúc nào cũng luôn tràn ngập tiếng cười và hạnh phúc.

Có Dirak chuyển vào chung trường với cậu, cậu không còn phải buồn tẻ nữa, ra chơi có người cùng nhau ăn sáng, tan học thì cũng cùng nhau đi về, Dirak còn dạy kèm cho D'Arcy nữa, có Dirak, D'Arcy không còn cảm thấy cô đơn. Nhiều năm trôi qua họ có rất nhiều kỷ niệm ở bên nhau nhưng cho đến một ngày.

Khi Dirak tham gia vào một kỳ thi biểu diễn phép thuật, anh may mắn lọt vào vòng chung kết giành giải quán quân nhận được học bổng toàn phần, có giá trị tài trợ rất cao mà thời gian đó ai cũng ao ước.

"Dirak à, con sắp được đi du học đến hành tinh chữ X rồi đó." Ba mẹ của Dirak nói một cách vui mừng.

"Hả, ba mẹ nói sao?" Dirak ngạc nhiên cũng vui mừng theo tin tức này. Nhưng đột nhiên anh lại mất vui đi khi anh nghĩ về hoàn cảnh người nào đó.

"Con dành được học bổng xuất sắc trị giá đến mười nghìn quân huy lận đấy." (10.000 quân huy thời đó ứng với 20 000 000 000 VND hiện tại).

"Con vui quá đi." Dirak vui mừng thật sự. Sau đó anh cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai nên... trợn mắt. "Hả, vậy rốt cuộc con sẽ phải rời khỏi Athanor sao."

"Đúng, chúng ta sẽ rời khỏi Athanor. Vì chúng ta không thể ở lại đây lâu được, do chỗ này người ta vừa mới thành lập thôi nên nền kinh tế ở đây vẫn còn kém phát triển lắm con ạ." Ba mẹ Dirak giải thích. Đột nhiên tâm trạng Dirak cảm thấy buồn, anh thay đổi ý nghĩ trong thoáng chốc vì bản thân anh sắp sửa xa rời ai đó.

Anh im lặng một hồi lâu để nghĩ ngợi. Anh không biết tại sao lại có chuyện này xảy ra sớm với mình như vậy.

"Thế còn D'Arcy, họ..." Dirak chợt nhớ tới người bạn D'Arcy của anh. Dù họ có chênh lệch tuổi tác nhưng họ vẫn chơi rất thân. Khi Dirak nghe được tin báo này, Dirak rất là khẩn trương. Anh không biết phải giải thích và đối phó ra làm sao cả.

"Họ sẽ ở lại đây, chúng ta sẽ nói lời từ biệt với họ..." Ba mẹ Dirak cũng rơi nước mắt khi nhắc đến hàng xóm thân thiết của mình. Dirak sốc nặng khi nghe những lời bi thương đó.

Anh đột nhiên chạy ùa lên lầu, anh lao thật nhanh vào phòng, nằm lên giường, anh xúc động không nói nên lời. Vậy là mình phải xa người mình thương nhất sao, sao lại như vậy chứ?

Anh đột nhiên khóc...

Anh khóc vì anh phải xa đi người mình thương yêu nhất, là chỗ dựa cho mình nương tựa nhiều năm liền. Chính D'Arcy là người đã cho anh những can đảm và nghị lực để anh tiếp tục ở lại. Thế rồi mọi thứ cũng chốc lát trở về như vị trí ban đầu của nó...

—————

Hôm sau...

Dirak rất là thẹn, anh đỏ mặt vì còn xúc động. Ba mẹ Dirak cố gắng động viên anh hãy can đảm lên nhưng anh vẫn không làm được.

Anh chạy ra ngoài, băng qua góc phố và tìm đến nhà D'Arcy, anh gõ cửa, anh sẽ khai hết toàn bộ sự thật đầu đuôi này cho rõ ràng. Anh không còn phải có bất cứ lý do gì để tiếp tục che giấu sự việc nông nỗi như vậy.

"Ai gọi cửa đó?" D'Arcy từ bên trong cánh cửa nói ra câu đầu tiên làm con tim Dirak đập càng ngày càng nhanh và khốc liệt. Anh cố gắng mở miệng ra nói tiếp bằng mọi giá.

"D'Arcy à, tôi... tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu." Dirak bảo. D'Arcy lấy làm ngạc nhiên.

"Hôm nay anh đến chơi với tôi à, có chuyện với anh gì vậy?" D'Arcy đáp lại như thường ngày. Cậu cảm thấy Dirak đang có một chút gì đó kỳ lạ ở đây. Cậu băn khoăn liệu có phải là chuyện gì đó lớn lắm.

"Thực ra là tôi... tôi... sắp phải đi rồi..." Dirak nói một cách nhẹ nhỏm. Anh bất lực nói ra cho D'Arcy nghe để cho D'Arcy biết rằng anh sắp rời xa quê hương.

"Đi sao... anh tính đi đâu!?" D'Arcy hoảng hốt, cậu không thể nào thốt nên một câu nào khi nghe được những tin tức này.

"Ba mẹ muốn tôi học ở một vùng không gian khác ngoài Athanor, chiều nay tôi phải đi rồi."

"Cái gì? Anh muốn bỏ tôi đi sao? Tôi sẽ không cho anh đi!" D'Arcy vừa nói vừa ôm chặt lấy Dirak không buông.

"D'Arcy... đừng buồn, tôi đi rồi tôi hứa là sẽ về." Anh biết cậu rất ngang bướng nên anh cố tìm cách xoa dịu nỗi lòng của cậu.

"Hả, anh nói cái gì?" D'Arcy đột nhiên sáng con mắt ra nhìn Dirak. Cậu rất lấy làm ngạc nhiên. Ánh mắt của cậu vô cùng lưu luyến, cậu thật sự không muốn xa Dirak một giây phút nào hết.

"Những lời tôi nói lúc nãy là thật! Nếu cậu không tin thì tôi đưa tay đây, cậu móc nghéo tôi nhé!" Dirak nắm chặt tay D'Arcy, anh đưa tay của mình móng nghéo vào ngón út của D'Arcy. D'Arcy rất cảm động.

"Ừ." D'Arcy đưa tay móc vào tay Dirak lại.

"Anh hứa rồi đó, không được nuốt lời!"

"Hãy tin tôi."

Dirak giữ D'Arcy lại vài phút, sau đó anh buông tay D'Arcy ra và tiến xa gần. D'Arcy đứng đó nhìn Dirak, lòng cậu đột nhiên rưng rưng muốn khóc.

Cậu khóc thật mãnh liệt vì cậu phải xa người thân quen nhất của cậu. Thế rồi, Dirak thu dọn sạch hết tất cả hành lý và phải rời xa quê hương, rời xa mọi thứ để bắt đầu cuộc sống mới ở ở ngoài không gian khác.

Quá khứ ngọt ngào chính thức khép lại trong sự buồn tẻ bằng tên lửa cất cánh phi khỏi Trái Đất, Hệ Mặt Trời, Đám mây Oort*, Đường liên sao và... Dải Ngân hà. Trong thời gian từ đây, Dirak sống trong một cuộc sống ở hành tinh mới, anh phải học tập chăm chỉ rất là nhiều. Dù thời gian đó không thể nào so sánh được những ngày tháng Dirak ở Athanor nhưng... anh cũng tạm gác mọi cuộc vui.

Anh mong ngày nào đó có thể được quay về nơi cũ.

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT PHẦN 1-**

* Chú thích:

 **Đám mây Oort** (phát âm là oóctơ, đầy đủ là đám mây Öpik-Oort lấy theo tên của Ernst Julius Öpik và Jan Hendrik Oort) là một đám mây bụi khí, sao chổi và vẫn thạch khổng lồ, có tên chính xác là Đám mây tinh vân Oort, bao quanh Hệ Mặt Trời với đường kính 1 năm ánh sáng. Nó gồm có hai phần: đám mây phía trong và đám mây phía ngoài cách mặt trời khoảng 30.000 đến 50.000 đơn vị thiên văn. Theo giả thuyết, các sao chổi được hình thành tại đây, và 50% số sao chổi trong Hệ Mặt Trời được tạo thành từ đám mây phía trong. (Wikipedia)


	2. Chapter 2

Hơn 200 năm sau...

Chuyến tàu vũ trụ từ hành tinh tên X đến Athanor đã dừng lại. Một cảnh quan yên bình tại Norman nhưng có phần se lạnh, mùi hương từ con sông đổ ra trường thành vẫn bốc lên ngào ngạt như quá khứ.

Tại điểm tiếp đất, dòng người tấp nập ở bệ phóng, một người thanh niên mái tóc màu vàng dài với khuôn mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú từ cửa bước ra, khuôn mặt điển trai bị chiếc kính râm che đi một nửa.

Tuy anh bước ra nhưng nhiều người không mấy để ý gì đến anh, anh vào thu xếp hành lý tại quầy. Dirak rút ra máy liên lạc, có một cuộc gọi nhỡ từ gia đình bên hành tinh tên X gọi về. Anh gọi lại cho họ, tiếng chuông kêu lên.

"Alo? Con nghe ạ." Dirak chào hỏi đầu bên kia một câu nói đầu tiên. Bên kia sẵn sàng đáp lại.

"Dirak à, con về tới nơi chưa?" Một giọng phụ nữ thật nhỏ nhẹ, Dirak nghe cảm thấy thật ấm áp.

"Mẹ hả, con vừa đáp tên lửa xuống Athanor rồi ạ." Đó chính là mẹ của Dirak. Trong 200 năm trước, vì thương con, bà đã thực hiện ước mơ cho con được quay về Athanor thăm lại nơi cũ. Trong khi nói chuyện với con mình, bà chợt nhớ đến người bạn cũ nên bà nói với Dirak tiếp.

"Ừm, vậy thì về nhà bác gái liền luôn nha con, nhớ tạo cho thằng D'Arcy nó một bất ngờ nhé, sẵn tiện cho mẹ gửi lời hỏi thăm bác gái nha." Mẹ Dirak dặn, anh nghe được và biết phải làm gì. Lòng anh chợt lo ngại, liệu sau hai trăm năm, D'Arcy có còn nhớ đến mình không.

"Dạ, con biết rồi!" Anh cúp máy.

200 năm rồi, anh đã đi được 200 năm rồi, 200 năm qua không ngày nào anh không nhớ đến cậu, nhớ trò đùa vẫn hay chơi cùng nhau, nhớ khuôn mặt cậu, không biết bây giờ cậu ra sao rồi.

Anh đón một chiếc xe taxi. "Taxi, chở tôi đến thành Carano." Khu phố Carano đã khác hẳn hơn trước rất nhiều, anh lướt từng ngôi nhà vẫn thế không thay đổi.

Lúc mà Dirak quay lại nhà của người nào đó, Dirak thực sự rất bồn chồn.

" _Có nên gọi cửa không?_ " Dirak rất là áy náy, anh đành phải hạ quyết tâm bấm chuông cửa, một chất giọng người phụ nữ đáp lại từ bên trong nghe thật thân quen nhưng đã lão hơn.

"Xin cho hỏi là ai vậy?" Người phụ nữ đó nói ra.

"Con là... là một người khách muốn quay lại đây thăm ạ." Dirak nói, người phụ nữ kia cảm thấy hình như chất giọng này thật quen thuộc lắm hay sao đấy, nên thử mở cửa ra thì thấy một thanh niên cao ráo, hơn mình cả một cái đầu, tóc màu vàng còn dài quá người nữa.

"Ơ... cậu tìm ai hả?" Người phụ nữ ấy hỏi Dirak.

Dirak đáp lại bà ấy bằng sự thật về mình. "Chào bác gái, bác vẫn trẻ đẹp như xưa đấy. Con xin lỗi bác, con cũng không muốn làm phiền bác. Lâu lắm rồi con không về đây nên con muốn kiếm một chút gì đó để nhớ lại cảm giác cũ, con..." Dirak cố minh bạch, nhưng đang nói thì bị bà ấy ngắt lời, bà ấy cảm thấy như người này đúng thật quá quen nhưng thật khó nhận ra...

"À... cảm ơn, nhưng mà cậu là..." Bà ấy định nói nhưng Dirak ngắt lời lại.

"Con là Dirak đây! Là bạn của D'Arcy, lâu lắm rồi con mới được về Athanor lại. Con thật sự rất nhớ bác và D'Arcy lắm." Dirak áy náy, nói lắp bắp lại nhanh. Người phụ nữ kia nghe xong cảm thấy choáng váng vì nhận ra người đó chính là Dirak.

"Hả, cái gì!? Trời ơi, Dirak đó hả con, sao con đi lâu quá vậy, đột ngột trở về làm bác ngạc nhiên quá đi, ôi con đã thay đổi nhiều quá rồi, thôi vô nhà nhanh đi con." Bà ấy khẩn trương mời Dirak vì vui mừng khi được gặp lại anh. Dirak vẫn giữ cách xưng hô là Bác gái.

Bác gái đó hối hả dẫn Dirak vào nhà, dìu Dirak ngồi xuống ghế. Tâm trạng của Dirak xuống hẵn, bác gái thấy vậy nên vào bếp để pha cho Dirak cốc nước chanh.

"À, cảm ơn bác gái, bác gái thiệt là tốt bụng." Dirak uống xong, đúng là vị nước chanh này không hề thay đổi xíu nào, vẫn là mùi hạt sen quen thuộc lẫn vào cộng với một chút đường ngọt, uống vào thì có cảm giác ngọt lịm đến tận đáy lòng. Dirak nhẹ nhàng đặt cái ly xuống và cố nuốt trôi ngụm nước. Anh ngồi nghe tiếp bác gái bày tỏ tâm sự của mình về anh.

"Thấm thoát đã hai trăm năm trôi qua rồi, con với D'Arcy bây giờ đã trở thành hai thanh niên tuấn tú, con có biết không, ngày nào D'Arcy cũng nhắc tới con khiến cô mỗi lần cô nghe đều nhức đầu luôn đấy, hôm nay có con về lại rồi chắc nó sẽ vui lắm..." Bác gái đó kể cho Dirak nghe toàn bộ đầu đuôi về ngần năm qua.

Bác ấy cho biết từ lúc anh đi, D'Arcy lúc nào cũng nhớ đến anh. Mỗi lần về nhà, cậu cũng đến hỏi mẹ xem Dirak có đến không, hay đến lúc ngủ, D'Arcy cũng nằm mơ vì không thể quên đi Dirak. Dirak tiếp tục nghe bác gái kể tiếp đầu đuôi, Dirak mới biết D'Arcy thật sự đã yêu Dirak rồi. Anh đột nhiên lại hoảng hốt.

"Bác gái này, mà D'Arcy nhớ con lắm sao bác?" Dirak rặn hỏi, anh muốn biết con người D'Arcy như thế nào nên anh hỏi cho ra lẽ.

"Phải, ngày nào nó cũng mong con về đó, công nhận tình cảm hai đứa tốt ghê nha, người ngoài nhìn vô còn tưởng là anh em ruột chứ không nghĩ là bạn hàng xóm đâu." Bác gái bảo Dirak, lòng Dirak chợt cảm thấy ấm áp, anh thở dài một hơi rồi nói tiếp.

"Dạ... mà D'Arcy đã đi làm rồi hả bác" Dirak cười mỉm vì cảm thấy vui lòng.

"Ừm, giờ này chắc nó cũng sắp về rồi đó, thôi con ngồi chơi nha, bác vô làm bếp tối nay đãi con."

"Dạ cảm ơn bác."

Sau đó Dirak đi vòng quanh tham quan nhà, từng ngóc ngách, từng căn phòng vẫn như vậy, có khác thì chỉ là bức tường đã úa màu hơn xưa thôi, từng nơi đều gợi nhớ cho anh từng kỉ niệm với D'Arcy. Anh ngồi đó lấy máy liên lạc cầm tay ra sử dụng thật lâu, anh cảm thấy mệt mỏi nên lên lầu trước.

Anh vào phòng của mình thì thấy căn phòng được dọn dẹp rất là tỉ mỉ, anh cảm thấy cứ như mình là thành viên của gia đình này vậy. Anh đặt lưng mình lên nằm xuống, đúng thật nệm vẫn là nệm gò bó, cồng kềnh của thời bao cấp. Nếu so với nệm ngày nay thì không thể bằng được. Anh nằm đó và ngẫm nghĩ rằng, " _Sau nhiều năm đi du học về, từ học bổng Cấp vũ trụ, liệu D'Arcy có giận mình vì đã bỏ đi lâu đến vậy. Mình tốn quá nhiều thời gian để học miệt mài, để quay về đây. Có phải là mình đã đi sai rồi không?_ "

Nghĩ đến đó thôi, anh cảm thấy mình thật có lỗi với D'Arcy. Anh không tin được con người này lại mong chờ sự đáp lại ân tình, nghĩa khí anh em này của mình với cậu. Sau đó anh ngủ thiếp đi...

Khoảng độ hai tiếng sau, thì bên ngoài có một tiếng mở cửa bằng chiếc chìa khóa, D'Arcy đã về, cậu xách cặp công văn của mình về nhà, ném bừa bãi lên cái ghế nệm, cậu nhí nhảnh bước vào nói cười thật vui vẻ với mẹ.

"Mẹ à, con về rồi đây, hôm nay con vừa mới được tuyên dương trước hội trường lần nữa đó mẹ!" D'Arcy khoe với mẹ về thành tích dạy học của mình. Mẹ D'Arcy nghe được, bà ấy mừng cho D'Arcy.

"Thiệt không?! Ừ, con ngoan của mẹ giỏi lắm, con biết không, hôm nay mẹ muốn nói cho con nghe chuyện này là..."

"Mẹ, có phải là chuyện con thấy có mấy người vừa chạy xe vừa vứt tàn thuốc ra ngoài đường đó không, mấy người thiệt là mất dạy đúng không mẹ?" D'Arcy ngắt lời mẹ, cậu còn mang tâm trạng vui cười lẫn lộn.

"Ừ, đúng rồi, mà hôm nay..."

"À, hôm nay mẹ làm món... lẩu cá bớp hả, trời ơi con thích món này nhất đó." D'Arcy ngửi được mùi hương của cá. Cậu lao vào bếp thật nhanh, chạy nhảy tung tăng như đứa trẻ.

"Trời ơi sao con nhảy lung tung vậy, lớn rồi phải ý tứ chứ con" Mẹ D'Arcy thở dài thật sâu, chưa bao giờ bà phải nuôi một thằng con thiểu năng như vậy. Bà ấy nhìn D'Arcy đang xăm soi món ăn bà ấy làm, trông D'Arcy rất là thích thú đến kỳ lạ.

"Con có ý tứ chứ, con dạy học cho tụi nhỏ rất là nghiêm túc đó nha, chỉ về nhà rồi thì mới lí lắc với mẹ thôi." D'Arcy phản bác lại, cứ lo đứng đó xem đồ án.

"Hay quá ha, Dirak mà biết con loi nhoi như vậy thì sẽ cười con đó." Mẹ D'Arcy đột nhiên nghĩ đến hình ảnh Dirak hồi nãy nên nói lại cho D'Arcy.

"Hớ, ảnh dám cười con không, con sẽ đập vô mặt ảnh. *quay sang nhìn* Trời đất!" D'Arcy nói đùa. Đột nhiên cậu hóa đá khi quay lưng nhìn, cái người phía trước đó chính là Dirak, cậu không thể nói lên lời.

"Bác gái, bên dưới sao ồn ào náo nhiệt thế bác, *nhìn thấy D'Arcy* trời..." Dirak mới tỉnh ngủ đột nhiên nhìn thấy D'Arcy trong bếp, anh cũng rất hụt hẫng và đắn đo do dự.

Hai con mắt gặp nhau.

"Cậu vẫn như xưa ha?" Anh tính lui đi. Thì D'Arcy giữ lại.

"Hửm... anh là ai?" D'Arcy đột nhiên ngưng cười, cậu chăm chú nhìn Dirak vừa bước vô nhà bếp, người đó không dám nở nụ cười nhìn cậu. Cậu cố gắng nhớ lại hình bóng người này, lòng cậu cảm thấy thật thân quen. "Cho tôi hỏi một lần nữa, anh là ai vậy?" D'Arcy hỏi Dirak lại thêm một lần nữa.

"D'Arcy, cậu không nhận ra tôi sao, vậy mà nghe kể là cậu nhớ tôi dữ lắm." Dirak xí chuyện.

"Thì ra là bạn cũ sao, tôi không nhớ, anh là..." D'Arcy đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

"Đó là Dirak đó con!". Mẹ D'Arcy nói.

"Hả??? Anh... anh..."

"Hể, nãy ai dám nói là muốn đập vô mặt tôi vậy ta?"

"Ơ... tôi..."

D'Arcy ngại ngùng đỏ hết cả mặt lên, cậu giờ quê gần chết.

"Mới đi dạy về mồ hôi nhễ nhại quá, tôi lên tắm rồi thay đồ thôi!" D'Arcy vờ vịt đổi chủ đề cho bớt quê độ, cuống cuồng chạy lên lầu và đóng cửa phòng lại, đập đầu vô... cái gối.

" _Trời ơi, D'Arcy, mày vừa làm cái trò nhí nhố gì trước mặt Dirak vậy, mày điên rồi, trời ơi trời ơi trời ơiii!_ "

*Cộc, cộc, cộc*

Tiếng gõ cửa của Dirak...

"D'Arcy, mở cửa cho tôi đi!" Dirak áp tai vào cửa nghe tiếng bên trong.

"Ai đó?" Cậu giả vờ hỏi.

"Là tôi, Dirak nè, lâu rồi không gặp tôi sao trốn trong phòng vậy??" Anh bật cười.

"Này, đợi tôi chút, e hèm". D'Arcy vuốt mặt mình, cố ra vẻ thật ngầu và bình tĩnh, cậu bước ra mở cửa cho Dirak, cánh cửa vừa mở, Dirak đã nhào tới ôm lấy cậu.

"D'Arcyyyy, lâu rồi tôi không gặp cậu!"

"Ơ... anh... buông ra đi tôi chưa có tắm, người hôi lắm."

"Tôi mặc kệ, chỉ cần được ôm cậu là tôi cũng vui rồi!"

"Anh lúc nào cũng trẻ con như vậy"

"Eh, không biết ai trẻ con hơn ai à, lúc nãy có người múa may quay cuồng dưới nhà bếp đó!" Dirak đắc trí nói.

"Anh... tôi cấm anh nhắc lại chuyện đó nghe chưa!" D'Arcy giận tím người.

"Ừ ừ được rồi, thôi cậu tắm lẹ đi rồi xuống ăn cơm." Dirak chịu thua.

"Ừm, mà lần này anh về rồi... có đi nữa không?" D'Arcy băn khoăn.

"Không đâu, lần này tôi về luôn, nhưng mà chắc tôi phải ở nhờ nhà cậu lâu đó, tại ba mẹ tôi vẫn còn bên bển, mà trước khi về tôi lại không mang theo chìa khóa." Dirak giải thích.

"Thật sao?!" D'Arcy đột nhiên nhảy cẫng lên vui mừng. "Ơ..." Để ý lại thái độ của mình, cậu vội vàng dằn xuống, làm ra vẻ nghiêm túc. "E hèm, ừm... vậy thì vui rồi."

"Khục... haha". Thấy thái độ của D'Arcy, Dirak không nhịn nổi đã cười phá lên.

"Anh cười tôi cái gì?" D'Arcy nhếch mắt.

"Không... không có gì... mà phòng tôi ở kế bên phòng cậu đó, có gì cần giúp thì cậu cứ qua gọi nha."

"Trông tôi có như là "phải cần anh giúp gì" không?"

"Gan quá ha, dám trả treo với tôi, tôi phải phạt mới được". Nói rồi Dirak bước tới thọc lét D'Arcy, cậu bật cười giãy giụa.

"Thôi thôi được rồi, tôi thua rồi được chưa?" D'Arcy nhận sai.

"Ừm, mà lâu lâu **cho tôi qua đây ngủ chung với cậu nha** , để cho tôi nhớ lại cảm giác xưa."

"Thôi đi, lớn tồng ngồng rồi, có phải con nít nữa đâu"

"Lớn gì chứ, tôi thấy cậu vẫn vậy mà, lùn hơn tôi cả thước"

"Anh vô duyên quá đi"

D'Arcy lấy gối đánh Dirak, dí Dirak chạy khắp phòng.

"Hahaha, đúng là cậu vẫn vậy" Dirak chỉ tay vào ngực cậu.

"Vẫn vậy là sao!?"

"Thì vẫn con nít đó."

"Kệ tôi!"

"Chắc là cậu vẫn còn sợ con chó nhà ông làm vườn chứ?"

"Ế, làm gì có! Tôi hết sợ nó rồi!"

"Có!"

"Không!"

"Có!"

"Không, anh vẫn như vậy thích bắt nạt tôi!"

"Haha, thì tôi chọc vậy cho vui thôi mà, nói nghe nè, cho dù thế nào đi chăng nữa tôi vẫn sẽ giống ngày xưa bảo vệ cậu khỏi nó."

"Anh khỏi cần bảo vệ tôi, tôi tự xử nó được!"

"Hahaha... Thôi tắm lẹ rồi xuống ăn cơm, tôi chờ đó."

"Ừ!"

D'Arcy tính bước ra ngoài thì bị vấp **chân ngã trúng Dirak rồi cả hai cùng té xuống giường, đè lên nhau, môi tình cờ chạm nhau** , rồi D'Arcy nhanh chóng bật dậy chạy ra khỏi phòng, chạy ù vào phòng tắm, mặt đỏ ửng lên.

Dirak thì ngồi đó xoa xoa lên miệng rồi cười nhẹ. Bữa ăn hôm đó chỉ có Dirak và bác gái là nhộn nhịp tám chuyện, còn D'Arcy thì cứ ngại ngùng, ấp a ấp úng.

Một câu chuyện mới lại mở ra cho họ, ngày nào sau khi tan việc giảng dạy, Dirak đều đưa D'Arcy về, vừa đi vừa nói đủ thứ chuyện. Mỗi tối Dirak đều xoa bóp cho D'Arcy, lại tâm sự thêm nhiều chuyện trên trời dưới đất nữa thì mới chịu đi ngủ.

Có nhiều hôm soạn bài mệt quá D'Arcy ngủ gục trên bàn, _Dirak bế D'Arcy nằm lên giường và đắp mền cho D'Arcy_ , có Dirak, mọi cảm giác ấm áp khi xưa của D'Arcy đều quay về, chỉ khi ở trước mặt mẹ mình và trước mặt Dirak, cậu mới bộc lộ bản chất thật năng động, chứ ở trường cậu được đồng nghiệp xem là một người rất "băng giá".

Mối quan hệ họ cứ dần dần tiến triển như vậy, ở trường thì mọi người cứ xôn xao bàn tán về một anh chàng đẹp trai mỗi chiều đều chở D'Arcy về.

...

Hôm nay D'Arcy phải ở lại phụ đạo thêm cho học sinh của mình, khi cậu đang mải mê lau bảng để chuẩn bị tiết học tiếp theo thì một phụ nữ khác bước vào gọi tên cậu lại.

"D'Arcy. Anh phải lên lớp tiếp à?" D'Arcy ngạc nhiên trước hành động kì lạ của người đó. Người đó hỏi D'Arcy bằng cái lời lẽ rất nịnh nọt và ngọt ngào.

"Ủa, Sephera, cô chưa về sao?" D'Arcy hỏi người đó, người đó tên là Sephera, là người hợp tác đằng sau D'Arcy giúp đỡ D'Arcy trong mọi vấn đề chuyên môn, ngoại hình cũng xinh đẹp phết, ba vòng chuẩn và nhiều người mê nên có biệt danh là "Chị đẹp". Trong quá trình làm việc chung, người phụ nữ này bỗng nảy sinh ra lòng yêu với D'Arcy.

"À... tôi có chuyện muốn nói với anh." Sephera quắc D'Arcy lại, D'Arcy khó hiểu. Cậu đặt cái khăn lau bảng xuống và tiến gần người đó.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" D'Arcy bàng hoàng trước hành động đường mật này của Sephera.

Dirak vẫn đang đứng chờ đón D'Arcy về. Anh đứng ở dưới chờ lâu quá nên không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Anh rút điện thoại xịn ra gọi vào số D'Arcy nhưng tắt máy chuyển đến mục thư thoại.

" _Hay là mình vào trong xem, chắc D'Arcy đang có việc gì đó_."

Dirak vào trong trường tìm D'Arcy, anh lên lầu 1 từng góc lớp, lên lầu 2 kiểm tra thì thấy một người đang đứng cạnh D'Arcy nói năng linh tinh gì đó.

"D'Arcy... thật ra... em... em rất thích anh... anh có đồng ý em làm bạn gái của anh được không?" Sephera vứt hết tiết tháo của mình để tỏ tình.

"Ơ... Sephera, cô đang nói gì vậy?" D'Arcy hoảng hốt.

"Anh có đừng giấu nữa, em nhìn vào là biết mà, thật ra... anh cũng chưa yêu ai hết, hơn nữa... chúng ta hợp nhau quá mà, anh hãy quen em đi... Em sẽ luôn giúp đỡ anh!" Sephera cầu xin.

"Ơ... anh..." Thế còn Dirak thì sao? Anh sẽ ra sao nếu phát hiện ra chuyện này? Không được... cơ mà D'Arcy lúng túng không biết làm gì...

Ngay lập tức...

"Nè cô kia!" Dirak đứng bên ngoài thấy như vậy thì cảm thấy rất tức giận, anh vào trong lớp đứng chắn trước mặt Sephera.

"Nói nghe nè, cô đã cua lầm người rồi, vì **đây là hoa đã có chủ**!" Nói rồi kéo D'Arcy đi trong sự ngỡ ngàng của hai người. Dirak kéo cậu đến một góc tường ghì chặt cậu vào tường.

"Dirak, bỏ tay ra, anh làm tay tôi đau đấy anh biết không!" D'Arcy gỡ tay của Dirak ra.

"D'Arcy, nghe nè, lần sau nếu gặp trường hợp như vậy thì phải từ chối ngay, cậu hiểu không?"

"Sao lại vậy?"

Dirak không nói gì, anh đặt môi lên môi của cậu, cậu mở to mắt không phản kháng, lần này là một nụ hôn có chủ ý, hôn rất sâu và nồng nhiệt chứ không vô ý và thoáng qua như lần trước, sau khi hôn xong anh thì thầm vào tai cậu.

"Bởi vì _anh yêu em_ , Dirak yêu D'Arcy!" Dirak thổ lộ. D'Arcy không nói gì, cậu thực sự rất ngỡ ngàng, mặt cậu đỏ ửng lên, tim bắt đầu đập nhanh cậu, thoát khỏi vòng tay của anh rồi chạy đi thật nhanh.

—————

Cậu về nhà khuôn mặt vẫn còn đỏ, trái tim vẫn còn đập nhịp loạn xạ.

Mẹ cậu thấy vậy liền hỏi, "Con trai, sao mặt con đỏ vậy, con có bạn gái rồi sao?"

"Hở? Dạ đâu có..." D'Arcy lấy tay đỡ để che giấu.

"Việc gì phải ngại chứ, có cũng tốt, mai này, mau chóng lấy vợ rồi sinh con cho mẹ bế." Mẹ D'Arcy cố thấu hiểu con trai mình.

"Mẹ à... nếu con không lấy vợ thì sao?" D'Arcy chuẩn bị thừa nhận.

"Con đang nói gì vậy!?"

"Dạ... không có gì..."

D'Arcy đi lên phòng, tâm trạng rối bời, cậu cũng yêu anh, yêu anh từ lâu rồi nhưng cậu không nói, hôm nay anh đã tỏ tình với cậu, cậu rất vui nhưng mà mẹ cậu lại trông mong cậu lấy vợ để có cháu bế bồng, cậu phải làm sao đây...

...

Mấy ngày sau cậu cứ tránh mặt anh, sáng nào cậu cũng đi sớm, khi về cũng đi bằng cổng sau để tránh mặt anh, lúc về nhà cũng ở lì trong phòng, không bước ra ngoài, cậu sợ nếu gặp anh, phải nói cậu không yêu anh như vậy anh thực sự sẽ rất buồn, nhưng mà sau đó cậu vẫn bị anh bắt gặp ở cổng sau. Cũng may cậu đã có lường trước một tình huống.

"D'Arcy, sao em lại tránh mặt tôi." Dirak dắt xe phát hiện ra cậu liền hỏi.

"Tôi không có...!" D'Arcy chối lại.

"Sao lại nói như vậy với tôi? Chuyện hôm trước tôi nói với em, em suy nghĩ sao rồi?"

"Anh nghĩ mình là ai? Người như anh tôi không thể yêu được!"

"Em đang nói gì vậy? Người như tôi là sao?"

"Mệt quá đi, anh không biết là mấy ngày nay tôi luôn trốn tránh anh sao, nói chung là..." D'Arcy dốc hết can đảm nói tiếp, "...tôi không hề yêu anh!"

"Tôi không tin, em đừng có gạt tôi"

"Được rồi... anh ra đây đi!" D'Arcy vừa nói xong thì có một chàng trai bước ra.

"Giới thiệu với anh, đây là Quillen, người yêu của tôi."

"Cái gì..."

Anh vẫn không tin?

Nói rồi D'Arcy quay lại ôm lấy Quillen, cả hai người hôn nhau, Dirak trong thấy cảnh tượng đó, mắt anh trợn trừng lên, tay bóp chặt lại, máu dồn lên não, cảm giác toàn thân như bốc khói đùng đùng.

"Sao, anh đã tin chưa, Quillen và tôi đã yêu nhau mấy năm nay rồi, chỉ có anh thì ảo tưởng là tôi yêu anh thôi, dẹp mộng đi biết chưa!"

"Graaa..."

Dirak tính nhào vô tính đánh tên kia, D'Arcy cản lại.

"Eh eh, Dirak, bây giờ giành người không được thì tính giở trò tay chân hả, bởi vậy hạng người như anh không ai thèm yêu là đúng rồi!"

"D'Arcy..."

Tan nát rồi trái tim Dirak đã tan nát thật rồi, anh hét lên. "Em thật sự quá độc ác!"

"Đúng vậy, tôi là như vậy đó, anh hãy đi khỏi cuộc sống của tôi đi."

"Được rồi, tôi sẽ đi, tôi không muốn nhìn thấy mặt của em nữa!!!"

Dirak quay lưng bước đi mà không biết rằng đằng sau lưng anh có người cũng đang chảy nước mắt.

" _Dirak... em xin lỗi anh... Dirak... đừng bao giờ tha thứ cho em... xin lỗi..._ "

"Cảm ơn anh đã phối hợp cùng tôi, tiền đây." D'Arcy quay sang nói với người kế bên.

"Ừm, không có gì!" Quillen đáp nhẹ, nhận tiền rồi tàng hình đi mất.

Dirak mang theo trái tim đau khổ về nhà, thu dọn quần áo, anh nói với mẹ cậu rằng có việc ở bên hành tinh X nên phải qua đó, anh ra bệ phóng ngồi đợi cùng với bao suy nghĩ.

Yêu một người rất đau khổ nhưng bị người đó từ chối còn đau khổ hơn, Norman 200 năm trước từng là nơi rất đẹp nhưng hiện tại lại là nơi đau thương nhất.

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT PART 2-**

**—————**

By the way =))))))))))))

Hai má đã iu nhau rồi, đây là đích đến của chị đẹp Sephera *ha ha ha ha*:

Chuồng gà của học viện Carano luôn luôn chào đón chị đẹp *he he he he*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngược luyến tàn tâm, thể loại mới đây. Tui đã rút kinh nghiệm fic trước là dùng văn phong teen hơn để dễ đọc.
> 
> Cái fic mang tựa đề của một bài hát buồn, đảm bảo đọc lên cũng "sến". Ai chưa nghe thì lên YouTube nghe thử là biết. 😊
> 
> Ngày mai là Part cuối rồi, liệu hai người có đến được với nhau hay không? Chờ xem!


	3. Chapter 3

Thêm 10 năm sau nữa...

Dirak nói ra bệ phóng vậy thôi chứ anh là đổi ý ở lại đây rồi, mà dọn ngủ ở chỗ khác.

10 năm lại trôi qua mọi thứ đều thay đổi không còn là Dirak khi xưa muốn bảo vệ D'Arcy nữa, không còn là Dirak yêu D'Arcy bằng cả con tim nữa, tất cả chỉ còn trong quá khứ bây giờ chỉ còn Dirak, một con người lạnh lùng.

Tại công ty...

"Trưởng phòng, anh biết tin gì chưa?" Thư kí Amily gõ cửa.

"Tin gì vậy? Mời vào!" Dirak giờ lấy tên tiếng Trung là 狄拉克 (Hán Việt : Thích Lạp Khắc — tên bên server Đài Loan) hiện tại là trưởng phòng của một công ty nổi tiếng.

"Phòng của mình có thêm nhân viên mới đó. Là một vị giáo sư." Amily đi vào nói.

"Thật hả, sao tôi có thể quên được nhỉ?" Thích Lạp Khắc ngồi gác chân lên bàn suy tư, ở bên cạnh mình còn cả tá cuốn sách.

"Chắc tại giám đốc nhiều việc quá nên quên đó, thôi anh mau ra đón thành viên mới đi." Amily bảo.

"Ừ!" Thích Lạp Khắc đáp lại.

Thích Lạp Khắc đứng dậy đi ra phía cửa, một chàng thanh niên trẻ bước vào với dáng vẻ thanh tú, chàng trai đó bước vào, đều được mọi người xuýt xa chào mừng, chỉ riêng mình Thích Lạp Khắc là rất sốc, mắt mở to lên, anh không tin vào mắt mình, người đó chính là D'Arcy!

_"D'Arcy, là em sao, sao lại còn đến đây, từ chối tôi chưa đủ sao, làm trái tim tôi đau đớn chưa đủ sao, sao lại còn đến đây, tôi ghét em, tôi hận em!"_

"Dirak, lâu rồi tôi không gặp anh!" D'Arcy đưa tay ra chào, nhưng đáp lại cái bắt tay của cậu là ánh mắt vô cảm cùng lời nói lạnh lùng.

"Tôi là Thích Lạp Khắc, không phải Dirak, mong cậu ăn nói, dùng từ ngữ cho thật cẩn thận!"

Nói xong Thích Lạp Khắc ngồi lại vào bàn làm việc, mặc kệ D'Arcy. Cũng may, người trong tổ có Amily là rất hòa đồng với cậu.

Giờ nghỉ trưa...

"D'Arcy à, cậu với trưởng phòng quen nhau sao?" Thư kí Amily cùng D'Arcy ngồi ăn cơm dưới căn tin, cô thắc mắc quay sang hỏi D'Arcy.

"Hả... à... có quen chút chút thôi..." D'Arcy cười nhẹ, làm bộ giấu giếm.

"Tôi thấy anh ấy cứ xa lánh với cậu sao sao á?" Amily để ý.

"Tôi cũng không biết nữa, chắc tại lâu rồi không gặp." D'Arcy tiếp tục ăn đồ ăn trưa mình.

Cùng lúc đó, cậu nhìn thấy một cô gái đi theo sau Thích Lạp Khắc, có chín cái đuôi và cầm theo cái ô.

"Cô gái đó là ai vậy?" D'Arcy nhíu mày hỏi, nhìn người phụ nữ này phiền toái đến đáng ghét thật.

"Cô gái đó là đồng thư kí của giám đốc với tôi, tên là Liliana, ả rất thích Lạp Khắc nên công khai theo đuổi mặc dù trưởng phòng của chúng ta không chịu, nhưng ả lại cứ chai mặt. Cậu nhìn xem kìa, giờ nghỉ trưa là ả ta cứ bám theo trưởng phòng nói luyên thuyên, còn giả bộ đụng vô người trưởng phòng rồi tỏ ra vô ý, cười ngại ngùng kìa, gớm chết đi được!" Amily đồng lòng theo.

"Ừm..." D'Arcy đã hiểu ra được phần nào. Nói thật thì D'Arcy nhìn thấy cảnh đấy cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì, thật sự rất khó chịu, môi bặm lại.

"Cậu nhìn xem, tất cả mọi người xung quanh công ty đều lắc đầu khi thấy cảnh tượng đó kìa, vậy mà ả ta lại không biết xấu hổ." Amily chỉ trỏ hành vi của ả.

Lẽ đó làm cho cậu tức giận và phải đứng dậy "Hừ!" một cái.

D'Arcy liền bước tới chỗ của cô thư kí đáng ghét kia mắng một hơi:

"Người đàn bà không biết xấu hổ kia, cô nhìn xem cô đang làm trò hề gì vậy? Người ta không thích cô rồi mà cứ bám theo ỉ eo đủ chuyện, cô thấy ảnh có hứng thú với chuyện cô nói không, có trả lời lại với cô không, cô đang làm kẻ bám đuôi đó, làm ơn đi chỗ khác đi!"

"Anh là ai mà dám nói tôi như vậy !?" Liliana cảm thấy bị xúc phạm nên nói lại.

"Tôi là bạn thân của Lạp Khắc, cô không biết là anh ta rất chướng mắt những ả bánh bèo như cô sao, làm ơn biết tự trọng đi!" D'Arcy lắc đầu nói.

"Anh... tôi sẽ kêu giám đốc đuổi việc anh!" Liliana nổi điên.

"Đuổi việc cô trước thì có, thư kí người ta lo làm việc, chứ ai mà õng ẹo tối ngày đi bám trai như cô, có thư kí như cô chỉ làm bỉ mặt giám đốc mà thôi, đồ vô liêm sỉ." D'Arcy nói lớn tiếng phản bác lại.

"Ah..." cô ả tức tối nhìn về phía bàn giám đốc đang ngồi ăn trưa.

"Giám đốc, hắn ta dám hỗn với tôi, mau đuổi việc hắn đi!" Liliana nói lại cho Thích Lạp Khắc.

"Sao lại đuổi, người ta nói đúng mà!" Thích Lạp Khắc trả lời tỉnh bơ.

Việc đó làm cô ta quê gần chết, mọi người xung quanh thì bật cười lên, cô ả xấu hổ quá liền hoá cáo rời khỏi chỗ đó, về sau cũng không thấy đi làm nữa.

Mọi người đều đứng lên vỗ tay tán dương D'Arcy, thật sự thì ai cũng chướng mắt ả thư kí đó lâu rồi.

D'Arcy quay sang cười tươi nhìn Thích Lạp Khắc, Thích Lạp Khắc chỉ nói với cậu một câu "Cảm ơn!", rồi sau đó anh ăn xong, cất khay của trưởng phòng và liền trở lại phòng làm việc, làm cậu hơi hụt hẫng.

—————

Hôm đó D'Arcy để quên đồ ở công ty, buổi tối cậu quay lại lấy thì thấy Thích Lạp Khắc vẫn đang ở trong phòng làm việc, anh ta đang ngủ gục xuống bàn, cậu nhẹ nhàng đi đến và khoác áo lên người anh.

" _Dirak à, đợi em... nhất định có một ngày anh sẽ lại yêu em như xưa..._ ". Cậu nhẹ nhàng cuối xuống đặt nụ hôn lên má Dirak thì đột nhiên anh choàng tỉnh.

Anh mở mắt rất nhanh...

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy?" Thích Lạp Khắc hỏi thẳng.

"Ah... Dirak... à nhầm, Thích Lạp Khắc... tại tôi để quên đồ nên quay lại, thấy anh ngủ gục, sợ anh bị lạnh nên khoác áo lên cho anh thôi, sao anh làm việc khuya vậy, không về nhà đi?"

"Không cần cậu quan tâm, mau về đi!" Thích Lạp Khắc gằn giọng nói.

Thích Lạp Khắc nhìn lên người mình rồi bỏ cái áo xuống đưa lại cho D'Arcy.

"Dạ... vậy tôi không làm phiền anh nữa, nhưng anh hãy nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe nha."

D'Arcy buồn rầu lấy chiếc áo bước ra ngoài. Thích Lạp Khắc ngồi đó, lấy tay xoa lên mặt mình.

" _D'Arcy, nụ hôn lúc nãy là sao, em lại đang đùa cợt với tôi nữa có đúng không? Đừng quan tâm đến tôi, tôi rất sợ bản thân mình sẽ lại yêu em nhưng rồi em lại từ chối tôi, trái tim tôi thật sự không thể chịu đựng thêm tổn thương nào nữa đâu. D'Arcy à..._ "

Trong lúc đó, D'Arcy ngồi trong xe của mình, gục đầu xuống mà khóc, đau, thật sự rất đau, nhưng cậu có thể trách ai được, mười năm trước là cậu từ chối anh, là cậu khiến anh đau khổ, bây giờ anh đối xử với cậu như vậy cũng đúng thôi.

—————

Mấy ngày sau đó cả hai người đều không gặp nhau, _thấy nhau là tránh_ , cùng lắm cũng chỉ chào hỏi vài câu, tuy chung một phòng làm việc nhưng lại xem nhau như là không khí.

Sau đó, tổ phân tích và đánh giá của cậu được giao nhiệm vụ phải đi khảo sát thị trường. Trớ trêu thay, anh và cậu được chọn đi, ban đầu anh không đồng ý, đòi đổi người nhưng không ai chịu đi cùng, vậy là hai người đành phải đi cùng nhau, không chỉ vậy khi đến nơi thì khách sạn chỉ còn một phòng, anh và cậu bắt buộc phải ở cùng nhau.

D'Arcy hồi hộp nghĩ tới cảnh hai người sẽ phải ngủ chung một giường nhưng thật may là căn phòng đó chỉ có một giường to, xem ra số của hai người chưa đến mức nhọ. Sau khi khảo sát xong thì cả hai cùng về khách sạn.

"Cậu/Anh tắm trước đi!" Cả hai cùng nói đồng thanh.

"Cậu tắm trước đi!"

"Thôi, anh là trưởng bối, phải để anh tắm trước chứ"

"Thì tôi nhường cho cậu đó, nhanh lên đi"

"Ưm... dạ vậy thì tôi tắm trước... nè Thích Lạp Khắc, đừng có nhìn lén tôi đó nha." D'Arcy đánh liều, thử giỡn với Dirak như khi xưa, Dirak không trả lời, đáp lại cậu bằng ánh mắt lạnh nhạt.

D'Arcy hơi bị e thẹn, cậu liền chạy vào phòng tắm, chân đá trúng cái vali làm vài đồ vật nhỏ bị rơi ra, cậu không để ý, chỉ muốn vô đó nhanh để tránh mặt Thích Lạp Khắc.

Ở bên ngoài, Thích Lạp Khắc ngả mình nằm xuống giường uể oải, thấy có cuốn sổ được trang trí rất đẹp lúc nãy D'Arcy vô tình đá văng ra đang nằm dưới đất, anh bèn cúi người xuống nhặt lên.

" _Là nhật ký sao, không ngờ D'Arcy như em lại có thói quen viết nhật ký như thế làm tôi phải tò mò đấy!_ " Nhìn vào bên khe cửa, D'Arcy vẫn đang say sưa tắm rồi hát nghiêu ngao với những ca khúc của _Taylor Swift_ *, toàn thân đã thoa đều xà phòng và từ từ xả nước xuống, giai điệu bên trong lọt qua khe cửa thoát ra bên ngoài.

Mấy bài trong album 1989* sao? Xưa cả rồi!

Tò mò quá nên Thích Lạp Khắc đã mở ra xem thì một tấm ảnh rơi xuống, anh nhặt lên xem, đó là tấm ảnh anh và cậu chụp chung lúc nhỏ, cả hai đều rất vui.

"Vẫn còn giữ tấm ảnh này sao? Em đúng là đồ ngốc..." Thích Lạp Khắc cười trước tấm hình.

Rồi anh mở quyển nhật ký ra đọc.

*

Năm x (x là một biến số thuộc tập N*, biết x là năm D'Arcy gặp Dirak)

Dirak à, sao anh đi lâu vậy sao mãi chưa về, em thật sự rất nhớ anh... 😭

*   
Năm x + 75

Dirak à, sinh nhật vui vẻ nha, thêm tuổi mới cố gắng học thật tốt và khỏe mạnh, phải mau chóng về với em đó !!! 🥳

*

Năm x + 200

Dirak, anh đã trở về, em vui lắm, em thật sự rất vui, đừng bao giờ rồi xa em nữa nha ~ 😙

*   
Năm x + 200

Dirak, xin lỗi vì đã làm anh tổn thương, tôi đã mướn người để lừa anh đó, tôi rất yêu anh nhưng mẹ tôi muốn tôi cưới vợ sinh con, tôi không còn cách nào khác, mong anh tìm được ai đó như tôi.

*

Năm x + 204

Dirak à, em không thể chịu nỗi được nữa, thực sự là em cần anh lắm, từng phút từng giây không thể ngừng nghĩ tới anh, mẹ đang tính cho em đi coi mắt kìa, phải làm sao đây? 😫

*

Năm x + 206

Dirak, em đã thú nhận tất cả với mẹ rồi, là chuyện em yêu anh, ban đầu mẹ rất tức giận, mẹ đã tát em, bà ấy không muốn nghe em nói, bà ấy tự giam mình trong phòng, bà ấy đòi đưa em đi bệnh viện chữa đồng tính.

Em đã cãi nhau với mẹ và nói đây là giới tính chứ không phải bệnh. Mẹ đã không nói chuyện với em nữa, nhưng sau một thời gian thuyết phục mẹ cuối cùng cũng chấp nhận con người thật của em rồi. Dirak, bây giờ em sẽ đi tìm anh, hãy đợi em...

*

Năm x + 210

Dirak, không còn điều gì là hạnh phúc hơn khi được gặp lại anh, em thực sự rất vui mừng, em sẽ khôi phục lại tình cảm của hai chúng ta...

*

Năm x + 210

Dirak, hôm nay em đã đánh đuổi được một cô gái luôn bám theo anh, giờ em mới hiểu được cảm giác ghen tuông của anh vì em năm xưa...

*

Năm x + 210

Dirak à, đừng lạnh lùng với em nữa mà...

*

Năm x + 210

Dirak, ngày mai anh và em cùng đi công tác, em sẽ dốc hết sự can đảm của mình để nói lời yêu anh, dù anh có đuổi em, có mắng em, em vẫn sẽ không để anh rời xa em đâu. Xin hãy chấp nhận em...

*

Quyển sổ trên tay Thích Lạp Khắc rơi xuống, khóe mắt rưng rưng, ánh mắt anh nhìn về một phía. _Dirak, mày đúng là Đại Ngốc, là mày từng nói sẽ bảo vệ D'Arcy suốt đời nhưng vì sợ bản thân mình bị tổn thương mà từ bỏ, mà đối xử lạnh nhạt với D'Arcy._

Cùng lúc đó D'Arcy bước ra cậu nhìn thấy anh ngồi đó như tương lại sợ anh có chuyện gì nên chạy lại. "Dirak... à không, Lạp Khắc, anh sao vậy?"

Thích Lạp Khắc ngẩng mặt nhìn cậu không còn ánh mắt lạnh lùng nữa thay vào đó là ánh mắt tràn đầy yêu thương. Anh ôm chầm lấy cậu. "D'Arcy à, anh xin lỗi!"

"Lạp Khắc... anh có chuyện gì thế?" D'Arcy đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

"Đừng gọi anh là Thích Lạp Khắc nữa, anh là Dirak, là Dirak của D'Arcy..."

"Dirak, anh..."

D'Arcy nhìn xuống thì thấy quyển sổ của mình đang nằm dưới đất.

"Anh biết hết rồi sao?"

"Đúng vậy, D'Arcy à, anh xin lỗi, là bản thân anh ngu ngốc mới không nhận ra, anh không nhận ra tình yêu thật lòng của em, anh đã quá vội vàng kết luận em là đồ tồi, nên anh đã làm mọi cách để cự tuyệt em!"

"Không, là anh không có lỗi, chính là em, em đã thuê người để đóng kịch gạt anh." D'Arcy khóc cậu nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy anh, cậu nói tiếp. " ** _Tất cả những gì anh cần làm là ở lại đây với em!_** "*

Vậy là tốt rồi, cuối cùng thì Dirak cũng đã hiểu cậu rồi, rồi họ hôn nhau thật là ngọt ngào.

Sau đó họ cùng nhau quay về báo tin cho mẹ D'Arcy, biết cả hai có một đám cưới tuyệt đẹp, đó là một điều ngạc nhiên và cũng là sự vui mừng của các đồng nghiệp trong công ty Dirak và D'Arcy, ai cũng đều chúc phúc cho hai người.

Nhưng sóng gió vẫn chưa dừng lại tại đó, một hôm, D'Arcy và Dirak cùng đi núi, nhưng gặp sự cố, sau đó hai người đã đi tìm cứu viện nhưng mõm đá trơn trượt, Dirak bị vấp té, nhào người xuống núi, D'Arcy đã kịp nhào tới nắm Dirak kéo anh vô nhưng đồng thời bản thân cũng theo quán tính mà lại văng ngược ra nên hoàn toàn bị rơi xuống núi. Dirak lúc kéo vô cũng bị té đập đầu xuống đất nên ngất xỉu.

Sau khi Dirak tỉnh lại, anh không quan tâm tới sức khỏe của mình mà chỉ hỏi D'Arcy đâu tại bệnh viện, nhưng anh chỉ nhận được một hung tin.

D'Arcy đã chết khi rơi xuống vực.

Trong bệnh viện, Dirak đang vật vã, đau đớn, gào thét và đập phá. Anh vơ lấy mọi thứ trong tầm tay và ném đi.

"D'Arcy! Không! Em ấy chưa chết! Mấy người đừng gạt tôi, tất cả mấy người là lũ dối trá, ahhhhh!"

"Anh Dirak, anh bình tĩnh đi!" Y tá lạ Keera đứng một bên đau lòng nhìn Dirak.

"Không!" D'Arcy chưa chết! Im miệng đi! Lũ xấu xa các người, im miệng đi!"

Dirak gục ngã xuống đất, anh nhìn chiếc nhẫn trong tay mình

"D'Arcy, còn những lời hẹn ước, còn những kỉ niệm của chúng ta thì sao, sao một lần nữa em lại bỏ anh đi như vậy chứ, D'Arcy ơi!"

Anh khóc, những giọt nước mắt rớt trên chiếc nhẫn vàng.

—————

Một tháng sau, Dirak cầm trên tay bó hoa đi đến phía mộ của D'Arcy.

"D'Arcy, anh đến thăm em đây, em có nhớ anh không, em vẫn khỏe chứ...? Đã một tháng kể từ ngày ta mất nhau rồi, em có biết... một ngày không được gặp em, anh đã không thể chịu nổi rồi không?"

Dirak đứng đó nói luyên thuyên rất nhiều chuyện nhưng đáp lại chỉ là sự im lặng, là những tiếng gió. Anh ủ rủ đặt bó hoa xuống, nước mắt tuôn rơi, anh giơ tay lau đi những giọt nước mắt.

"Không, chắc em không muốn nhìn thấy anh khóc đâu ha... bảo trọng D'Arcy, em về đây..." Dirak định rời đi.

"Anh định đang thăm ai vậy?" Một giọng nói đột nhiên vang lên sau lưng Dirak.

"Ưm...". Dirak đứng yên tại đó, không quay mặt lại, nhẹ nhàng đáp lời. "Một người quan trọng đối với tôi."

"Ồ... vậy người đó... có phải... là tôi không?" Người con trai đó chỉ ra từng chút.

"..." khi nghe câu nói đó, Dirak rất ngạc nhiên, anh liền quay mặt qua, thì quả thật là vô cùng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, D'Arcy đang đứng trước mặt anh, nở nụ cười. Dirak trợn tròn mắt ra, miệng anh lắp bắp, anh đưa tay lên vuốt vuốt mắt mình vài cái nhưng vẫn thấy D'Arcy đứng đó:

"D'Arcy!!!???"

"Phải, là em đây!" nói rồi D'Arcy nhào tới ôm lấy Dirak. "Lâu rồi không được ôm anh, Dirak, con người anh vẫn rất là ấm áp, nhớ quá đi."

D'Arcy bình tĩnh vui vẻ cười nói trong khi Dirak vẫn đang hồn vía lên mây.

"D'Arcy... em tới rước anh lên trển hả...?"

"Ừm!"

Bỗng D'Arcy nhéo vô ngực Dirak làm anh phải "ah!" một cái.

"Anh nói gì vậy, là em thật đây, D'Arcy của anh đây, em biết rồi, anh không thương em nữa chứ gì, được thôi em đi đây."

"D'Arcy!" Dirak nhanh chóng vung tay kéo D'Arcy sà vào lòng mình, ôm chặt lấy D'Arcy. "D'Arcy, đúng là em thật rồi, kì nay anh không thể để em rời xa anh nữa đâu, D'Arcy. Vậy là em chưa chết, em thật sự chưa chết!"

"Dirak, em xin lỗi, đã để anh chịu khổ thời gian qua rồi..."

"Không sao.... bây giờ anh đã có em rồi, đau khổ mà anh nhận được, mà suốt thời gian qua em đã đi đâu vậy, không phải xác em đã được bỏ vào mộ rồi sao?"

"Chắc số phận đã giúp đỡ em, hôm đó em chỉ bị chết lâm sàng mà thôi, nhưng lúc tỉnh lại, em thấy cơ thể mình đã bị đặt trong hòm rồi, mãi không thoát ra được, em nghĩ là mình sẽ phải chết một lần nữa. Nhưng thật may có mấy tên trộm chuyên đi đào mộ để ăn cắp tài sản người ta đặt cho người chết, chính bọn chúng đã cậy hòm em ra cho nên em mới có cơ hội sống lại đó. Lúc thấy em đứng dậy, tụi nó chạy như bị ma dí vậy."

"Haha, đúng là trời cao có mắt mà, nhưng sao em không về nhà liền mà phải tới tận bây giờ mới đi gặp anh."

"Em cũng muốn gặp anh sớm chứ nhưng cơ thể lúc đó yếu ớt quá, nên em đã nương nhờ chỗ của quản trang, để ông ta chăm sóc chờ khỏe lại, ổng cũng xém xanh mặt khi nhìn thấy em đó, em nhờ ổng đừng nên báo chuyện này sớm, còn nhờ ổng đắp cái mộ lại luôn nữa, để tạo bất ngờ cho anh đó. *cười đùa*"

"Em ác lắm đó D'Arcy, anh phải phạt em!" Dirak hôn D'Arcy thật sâu đậm và ngọt ngào.

"Thôi, giờ em đã khỏe rồi, cùng về nhà nào."

"Ừ, anh đang tưởng tượng ra khuôn mặt của mẹ hết hồn hết vía khi nhìn thấy em đây!"

"Haha... ờ lát anh cũng phải ghé nói lời cảm ơn với quản trang vì đã chăm sóc cho em thời gian qua nữa." D'Arcy dặn Dirak xong lại nói tiếp. "Mà khoan đã, anh phải phá cái ngôi mộ này đi, em chưa chết mà sao lại xây mộ chứ, *ố ồ* không được đâu nha! 😯" D'Arcy đột nhiên nói lảng sang chuyện khác. Cậu làm Dirak phân tâm để chuẩn bị bày trò gì đó.

"Rồi rồi, anh sẽ gọi người tới phá, em yên tâm đi" Dirak nghe theo đáp lại cậu vì vui mừng.

"Ê, Dirak, nhìn kìa!" D'Arcy đưa tay chỉ qua bên kia, Dirak liền nhìn qua thì đột nhiên có thứ gì đó ướt ướt chạm vào má của mình.

Dirak đột nhiên run lên, hóa đá, một tiếng phát ra cực lớn cái * ** _chụt_** * khi thứ đó không còn dính lên má của mình, anh quay qua nhìn thì thấy:

**D'Arcy đã hôn lên má anh rồi chạy ra ngoài!**

"Dám hôn lén anh hả, đứng lại đó D'Arcy!"

"Haha, anh giỏi thì bắt em đi, bắt em đi!"

"Đừng trách tại sao anh lại tàn độc với em, đứng lại mau!" Dirak bắt đầu nổi điên lên vì biết là mình đã bị chơi xỏ. Anh lao thật nhanh về phía trước, cố bắt D'Arcy, D'Arcy chạy quá nhanh.

Hai bạn trẻ cùng nhau tung tăng nô đùa, tình cảm ngày càng bền chặt, vẫn y như lúc họ còn nhỏ vậy.

—————

Lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ, em là một đứa trẻ rất đáng yêu...

Lần thứ hai gặp gỡ, em đã chối bỏ tình cảm của anh...

Lần thứ ba gặp gỡ, lời yêu đã được đáp lại...

Lần thứ tư gặp gỡ, duyên phận lại để chúng ta bên nhau...

**Bốn lần gặp gỡ, tất cả những gì chúng ta cần làm là ở lại bên cạnh nhau.***

**-HẾT-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại xong thêm một con cưng nữa. 😪
> 
> Chú thích cuối:
> 
> * Fic này được dựa vào bài hát của Taylor Swift, là All You Had to Do Was Stay, track số 5 nằm trong album phòng thu thứ năm của Taylor là 1989.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic đầu tiên về riêng Dirak x D'Arcy


End file.
